Masseuse
by mkc1989
Summary: While vacationing in Denver, Colorado. Spencer Carlin meets someone who will change her life forever. Rating is T right now will become more later on. I hope you guy's enjoy my first published story. Leave me some comments/reviews.
1. Time for a Vacation

Masseuse

Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first story ever posted here on . This isn't the first story I've ever written though, but I hope everyone like's it and leave me some review's if you do. Enjoy.

Spencer's POV:

My name is Spencer Carlin. I'm 25 years old and one of the hardest working and most famous (in a lot of people's mind's at least) female attorney in Los Angeles (some would even say in America). I lived my life being all about my job, rarely having time for a social or romantic life. Two year's ago though, something happened while I was on vacation with my two best friends Madison and Chelsea in Denver, Colorado. While there I would end up finding my self, life and my soul mate. Here is my story of how it all happened and how it changed my life.

_Two Year's Earlier_

Chapter 1: Time for a Vacation

"Madison no! I swear that I have not been working too hard, your just being unreasonable." I'm sitting here listening to one of my best friends go on and on about how I'm working myself to death. I don't think I am, I just love my job. There's nothing else good in my life at the moment.

"Spence please, you've lost so much weight your starting to look like a crack addict" She exclaims and my other friend Chelsea tries to stifle her laughter but fails miserable. I shoot her a glare and turn back to the ranting Latina.

"Mads, listen, I love my job! This is what I wanted to do with my life, its why I went to college for law and its something that I've worked hard for. I'm sorry if you don't understand but don't you feel the same way about dancing?" I ask her this knowing that her resolve will soften once I bring up dancing. See let me tell you a little bit about Madison Duarte. She's one of the most in demand choreographers in the Country right now, she has worked with countless of famous people ranging from Justin Timberlake to Janet Jackson. She love's dancing just like I love law.

"Yeah, I understand where your passion come's from Spence, but even I take breaks once in awhile" She stands there with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face and she knows she's got me when that stupid smirk pops up on her face.

"Ugh! I hate when your right" I exclaim and fall back on my couch. Chelsea is just sitting their looking amused with the whole situation. Now let me tell you a little about Chelsea Lewis. She owns one the biggest art galleries in L.A. There has been a countless number of famous people who have bought some of her paintings. Needless to say all three of us are very wealthy but we don't take anything for granted because we know we have worked hard to get to where we are today.

"Guys please calm down, look, why don't we just all go somewhere quiet, quaint, and relaxing?" She looks at both of us and since we both know Madison is already convinced they look at me.

"Ugh fine! Two we..." I was about to say but they quickly cut me off.

"Three" they both say

"What?" I exclaim, I'm realizing I'm doing a lot of yelling today. Go figure.

"Three" they both say again but a little more forcefully. I just glare at both of them.

"Ugh fine" I throw my hands in the air with defeat. They both jump up and dive on top of me squealing excitedly.

"Ok, ok ugh. I don't know why I'm agreeing to this"

"cuz you love us!" They exclaim at the same time and I can't help but crack a little smile.

Little did I know that I would be meeting someone who would change my life forever.


	2. The Arrival

Masseuse

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

After a long ass flight we finally arrive in Denver, Colorado, don't ask me why they chose Denver, Chelsea convinced us when she said a friend of her's recommended this nice 5 star hotel with all these amenities and we couldn't say no after she listed off the the things this hotel does and has.

"Ugh, remind me to never take another long ass flight like that again" I groan after popping my back from sitting in those uncomfortable airplane seats, I'm still wondering why we didn't fly first class it's not like we don't have the money. eh...whatever.

"Spence will you stop complaining already? Sheesh" Madison just rolls her eye's at my constant complaining that I've been doing since I got on the plane in L.A.

"OK god, sorry for not liking seats that don't have any damn cushions" I tune out Madison ranting in Spanish and wave down a cab. The driver helps us with our luggage, we get in the backseat and tell the driver our destination. An hour and a half later we pull up to one of the most beautiful hotels I've ever seen and I live in L.A. So this say's something in my opinion. We park in front of the building where the valets are waiting and get out of the car, after getting our luggage out of the truck and on the little carts we go inside and I'm immediately even more speechless than I was outside. This place is huge, with beautiful chandeliers all over the place lighting the huge entrance up but also making it feel homely sort of, I really like it.

"See, didn't I tell you guys this place was gonna be gorgeous?" Chelsea goes on with her "i told you so" speech whereas I tune her out and continue looking around while we make our way up to the receptionist desk.

"Hello, welcome to Hotel Belevedere. I'm Jessica, what can I do for you ladies?" Chelsea goes on to tell her what room our name is under while I continue to look around. I'm serious, I've never been more enthralled by a building in my life but this place is breathtaking. Out of the corner of my eye I see one of the bell hops cart go flying and luggage go everywhere while this well dressed woman starts screeching and yelling at the poor boy.

I roll my eyes at the scene, obviously a stuck up rich bitch and that's when I see her...brown curls a little past her shoulders, exotic looking features, and the purest most deepest brown eye's I've ever seen. I can't keep my eyes off her, I'm not freaked out about being attracted to a woman hell...I've known since high school that I was gay (a fact my mom Paula didn't and still doesn't like very well if at all) but it's just I haven't been attracted to another women since my first love and girlfriend Sarah and she ended up cheating on me with her secretary.

Anyway, I can see her more clearly now because she's helping the bell hop boy pick up the luggage, she's wearing white shorts, shoes and a white polo with the word Belevedere stitched in red above her left breast on her shirt (not that I was looking at her breast or anything...ahem), so she must work here, that's good, no I mean...yeah that's good. I keep looking till someone taps me on my shoulder breaking me out of my trance.

"Hey Spence? Spence? Hello? SPENCE!" someone yells my name drawing the attention of everyone in the foyer including Ms. Beautiful (which I so rightfully named her) and I go bright red with embarrassment when she looks up and catches my eye and smiles softly at me. I turn my attention to one of my loud mouth friends

"Yes Mads?" I ask annoyed and still embarrassed.

"Where were you at girl? I was calling you for a good 10 minutes" She say's equally annoyed. Has it really been 10 minutes? Oh well.

"Oh, uh...nowhere Madison. You two ready to go up?" I ask trying to steer the conversation away from why I was in a trance a few minutes ago.

"Yeah we are. Are you sure your alright?" Madison asked me not quite believing me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming a bit. Let's go" I walk quickly to the elevator to avoid anymore questions from Madison. As I step into the elevator and turn around I see Ms. Beautiful helping an elderly woman with her bags and I can't help but smile a little at the sight, why can't everyone be as nice as her? Right before the door closes she looks up and catches my eye again and once again smile's softly at me.

I can't help but think maybe this little vacation won't be so bad after all.


	3. They Meet

Masseuse

A/N: Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: They Meet

"Wow" I'm looking around at our suite and can't help but stare, this place is seriously gonna kill me with how breathtaking everything is.

"Definitely wow, this place Is amazing. How many bedroom and bathrooms does this suite has Chels?" Madison asks while she gazes out the huge bay window's overlooking most of Denver.

"Exactly 3 bathrooms and bedrooms, I know how you two are and I wasn't gonna be sharing no one bedroom/1 bathroom place with you two" Me and Mads chuckle a little at that because it's so true, all of us take so long to get ready so we definitely need our own space.

"Well that was the smart thing to do Chels" I say this sarcastically and she shoots me a look before going into the room she claimed.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower, freshen up and explore some. I'll talk to you two later" I turn around and make my way down another hall that has the last bedroom and bathroom down it. I dump my stuff in my bedroom before going into the bathroom, and let me tell you...it's huge! With freaking marble everywhere I thought my loft was gorgeous but this damn bathroom put's it to shame.

After admiring everything I finally strip off my clothes turn the water in the shower to the right temperature and step under the spray. It's nothing like a nice hot bath to wash away the dirt and the grime of day, especially after a long ass flight. After washing my hair I grab a towel hanging on the hook to wrap around my body and grab the other one to wrap my hair up in.

I step out of the shower and make my way back to my room, I start to apply my favorite dove lotion on my legs and arms, apply a little deodorant and finally decide to pick something out to wear. I pick out a nice little blue casual dress and some nice heels, I go back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair and apply a little make-up, I go back into my room put on my dress, shoes, grab my little clutch, pick up my cellphone and put it in my purse, I check to make sure I got my key card and I turn off the light before making my way to the door.

"I'll see you later guys!" I yell out and receive a few mumbled goodbye's. I chuckle quietly to myself and close the door behind me after making sure it's locked. I walked down the hallway till I reach the elevators and press the button. While i'm waiting I see a nice looking guy about my age come to stand beside me, I hope he does not try to hit on me and surprisingly he doesn't. The elevator doors open and I step inside, he asks me what floor and I say the lobby, he hits the button and the doors close.

While sitting in the elevator my mind drifts to Ms. Beautiful, god...why can't I stop thinking about her? No one has effected me this way, not even Sarah (that bitch) I have to find out what she does here in this hotel. I know she's not a bellhop by her clothes and she can't work in kitchen with all that white, I break out of my thinking trance when the elevator doors open signaling that I have arrived to the lobby, the quiet man goes out first and make's a right, while I make a left to where I know the nice little bar is that I saw when I first arrived here. I walk in and I'm immediately assaulted with cigarette and cigar smoke, loud chatting, the clinking of glasses, and soft music in the background. I immediately rush over to the bar and catch the bartender's attention.

"What can I get for you?" He asks me and I can definitely say he was good looking, if I was into men at all I would definitely date him.

"I'll have an apple martini, dry with extra olives" He shakes his head and proceeds to fix my drink. While he does that I look around and try to get a real good look at everybody. Most of the people in here are dressed nice so I know they all have money. I turn back around right when he puts my drink in front me, I pick it up and sip it a little...perfect. I turn back around and there she is...she's still dressed in her work clothes and she's headed this way...OH SHIT! I immediately turn back around and she walks up and stands right beside me, the bartender looks up and immediately smiles, hmm...i wonder if they know each other? My theory proves correct when he comes over and start's talking to her.

"Hey Ash!" he exclaims. Ash? Must be short for Ashley.

"Hey Aid, when do you get off work? She asks, and if she couldn't be any more beautiful...her voice! God her voice is like sex...ahem.

"In a couple of hours...why?" He looks at her curiously, and I'm immediately interested for some reason.

"cuz Kyla called me and she say's she has to talk to you and that it's important" Hmm...who's Kyla I wonder?

"Ash your sister always says something is important when she just wants to rant at me, you know her moods has been all over the place lately because of the baby" BABY? SISTER? oh I'm definitely interested now hehe.

"Yeah I know, but just call her back...please?" and then does the cutest puppy dog face I've ever seen, hell I'll go call Kyla back right now.

"Ugh, OK. I'll call her as soon as my shift is over" Ha! I knew he would give in, hell I gave in awhile ago. She just smiles at him and then her eye's land on me, and there's that soft smile again. I'm beginning to love that smile.

"Hi" oh god! she just talked to me! Play it cool Spence, play it cool.

"uh..hi-i" oh great, you just turned into a stuttering mess, way to play it cool nimrod.

"First time here in Belevedere?"

"Yep, first time here in Denver actually" nice, I said that without stuttering...progress!

"Really?" she exclaims, she looks shock, but still gorgeous. Ugh...concentrate.

"Yep, I'm an L.A. Girl through and through" I say proudly. I do love L.A.

"L.A. Huh? Well that's a long way's away. Why are you here?" She seems really interested,

"Vacation" I say with a shrug and she laughs softly, god even her laugh is sexy. Snap out of it Spencer!

"Vacation eh? Well I hope you enjoy staying here at Belevedere" She says this so sincerely that it makes me turn to mush.

"I think I just might" I say this while looking directly in her eyes and she blushes a little, its utterly adorable.

"Well good" she says back while also looking directly in my eyes. Our little moment is ruined when Aiden tells Ashley he's ready, she turns back to me for a moment.

"It was nice meeting you..." she trails off

"Spencer" I quickly fill it in for her and smile softly at her, and she returns it.

"Well it was nice meeting you Spencer, I hope to see you around again" She looks directly in my eyes when she say's this and never breaks contact even when she's walking backwards to the swinging bar doors.

"You too..." I trail off but yell so she can continue to hear me.

"Ashley" she calls back and then she's gone. I sigh after she disappears. Ashley eh? God she's gorgeous. I get up minutes later and make my way to the exit all the while thinking...

Yeah, this little vacation will definitely not be so bad after all.

R/R


End file.
